<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Eyes Only by taupeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961113">My Eyes Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus'>taupeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, Mutual Pining, Slight Voyeurism, Suggestive, Teasing, reader is lowkey thirsty for natsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm, ambient lighting conditions, being alone in a hotel room, "platonic" skinship, and candid photos; What would it take for two friends to break?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Natsuya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Eyes Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Swimming feds usually hold an official training camp for its team roster prior to the world championships/Olympics. For this one, reader is on the same coaching team as Natsuya and they've been friends for a while.</p><p>This isn’t smut, I’m sorry to disappoint. But there may or may not be a part 2 to this and it may or may not be smut. Also... I kinda toned it down on the sexual tension as I felt like I was being too indulgent LMAO and I’m a sucker for long ass torture ‘cause it makes for a really really good payout! That’s all and I hope you enjoy this short fic of my main squeeze, Natsuya!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the clock hit 6 PM, signaling the end of the first day of training camp, you bow to your coaches and teammates, and they yell out “<em> Otsukare</em>!” to you, before heading upstairs to your hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>Right as you enter your room, you walk over directly to the bathroom, strip out of your swimsuit, and take a nice warm shower rinsing out all the chlorine your body might’ve sipped up in today’s training session.</p><p> </p><p>After getting out of the shower and patting yourself dry, you throw on a plain old white spaghetti tank and some grey cotton shorts. Once your hair is fully dried, you flop on the couch, knocking over a pillow in the process.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, you’ve hit your limit way too easy today that you’re already feeling wiped out though you’re barely even through the day.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe it’s the 4:30 AM call time and the 3-hour-ride on the way here</em>, you figure.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your eyes getting heavier by the second. You’re mildly alerted by the sound of your ringtone along with the sudden bright light emitted by your phone in a relatively dim room. Squinting as you check to see the notification, you see a text coming from one ‘Natsu’ asking you to come down for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>You barely manage to type in ‘I will after I take a nap’ without a few errors and you let sleep take over you as soon as you thought you had hit send.</p><p> </p><p>But your friend never got a text back.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing you know, you’re waking up to the sound of your door opening. Light footsteps are coming up to you, and you hear a sighing Natsuya, about to lecture you in three... two...</p><p> </p><p>“[Name], why the hell would you leave your door unlocked?”</p><p> </p><p>Having zero energy to explain yourself, and admittedly having zero excuses, “lock it now pretty please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Come on, don’t sleep in that position, you’ll regret it afterwards if you don’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>That brings you to your full senses. Suddenly you’re hyper aware that you’re feeling a bit sore. Your right hand is numb, still clutching your phone after your 15-ish-minute-nap, and the blood in your arm is drained from using it to cushion your face in your sleep. You do well to make a mental note that falling asleep on the couch face down is always a pretty dumb idea, especially post-training.</p><p> </p><p>Stretching your whole body as you turn to lie on your back, you’re rewarded with a good view of the tall brunette who currently has his hands to his waist. <em> Natsuya being a mom friend is so cute </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Carry me?~” You raise your hands, looking helpless as you plead at your friend and teammate. He raises a brow at that but really, you guess he’s more than happy to oblige, only chuckling to you in response.</p><p> </p><p>Two seconds later, a pair of strong arms are circling around your back and behind your knees. He lifts you effortlessly, moving you to lay you down on your bed, bridal style. After he sets you down, you place your phone on the nightstand and you feel a shift in weight as he sits on the space beside you.</p><p> </p><p>“I spoil you too much.” He says as he buries his fingers in your hair, petting you in slow soothing strokes to help lull you back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it, though.” You claim.</p><p> </p><p>You’re basically melting in his touch, purring at every single reset of his motions. <em> The man knows how to work his hands, </em>you think to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>How were you supposed to sleep when you’re alone in a warmly lit hotel room with Natsuya, whom –admittedly– you’ve always found easy on the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Panning your gaze from the bottom up, you’re especially pleased with your <em> friend </em> (adding emphasis on how exactly he’s acquainted to you) now that he’s clad in grey sweatpants and white v that hugged his form in <em> all </em> the right places.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes lock with his, and you’re suddenly conscious of how neither of you have spoken a word in a good minute— and that he might’ve caught on that you’ve been checking him out... but more than that, <em> has he been staring this whole time? </em></p><p> </p><p>“‘s there something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Although that made you slightly self-conscious, the tone of your voice contained hints of endearment. He merely smiles in response (one heck of a killer smile, you take note of), and lightly runs the back of his index finger along the bridge of your nose.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Natsuya?”</p><p> </p><p>You’re blushing. And Natsuya’s just been keen on not giving you a direct answer.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs your phone, unlocks it, and uses it to take a photo of you in that position— few strands of hair sprawled over your face; heat evident in the tint of your cheeks; spaghetti straps of the form-fitting tank you’re in hanging loose, one off your right shoulder and the other still in place but barely; your top, being almost a size smaller than your actual frame, does little to hide the dips and curves of your chest; his favorite part? That silver necklace adorned with a lowercase ‘n’ drooping to the side of your neck. He gave it to you as a self-indulgent birthday gift which has caused people to play <em> ‘riddle me this; how are you and him not together?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>You lightly smack his arm after he had just caught you off guard. “Delete that!”</p><p> </p><p>You sit up to try and look at the photo, resting your chin atop his shoulder, but Natsuya extends his arm –and therefore your phone– out of your reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it back, now!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs at your little show of authority. “You’re so cute when you’re mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Natsuya!”</p><p>“It’s your phone anyway!”  </p><p> </p><p>Despite dismissing your demands by pointing out the obvious, he still won’t give in.</p><p> </p><p>Growing impatient, you think to pull a move you’ve always known to work on him whenever he’s being a tad bit too playful.</p><p> </p><p>He’s got you kneeling on the bed from playing ‘catch it if you can’ and Natsuya still has his back to you. You take a pause before you lower yourself and slowly wrap your hands around his waist from behind. You rest your chin once more atop his shoulder and whisper to his ear,</p><p> </p><p>“Natsu?”</p><p> </p><p>That seems to do the trick. On top of that, you had just called him by his nickname. “Give it back, <em> pretty please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” As quickly as he says that, he turns to look at you and tilts your chin up to match you with his level using his free hand. Then he slowly inches closer to you.</p><p> </p><p>Your grip around him loosens and you find yourself frozen at what you think he’s about to do. You feel your heart start to pound both in confusion and excitement. Your eyes close in automatic response and your lips part ever so slightly in anticipation of contact.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing meets your lips.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Natsuya turns at the last split second, placing a soft kiss in your eye. “You win.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes flutter open and Natsuya has his back to you again. <em> He’s looking down? </em> You notice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What. just. happened. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You’re taken aback by the sudden gesture even though you’re the one who provoked him in the first place. Between the two of you, you were the much bigger tease. And every time you’d gotten too handsy he always just gave in, sometimes chickened out?</p><p> </p><p>You’re honestly disappointed but you take care not to show him that. You let go of your hold around Natsuya and reach for your phone in his hand which he freely lets you do so.</p><p> </p><p>With the semi-vulnerable shot of you in your phone now long forgotten, you immediately start thinking of something to help clear the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s —um... get something to eat. It’s still dinner time anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Natsuya chuckles and whispers to himself, “next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently with absolutely no intention of answering you directly today, he turns around once more to ruffle your hair before he stands on his feet to help you up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Natsuya!!!”</p><p> </p><p>While fixing your hair, you walk over to your open suitcase and rummage around it for something decent you could use to cover up. You decide to go with the oversized maroon hoodie that you stole from Natsuya two months ago, quickly putting it on.</p><p> </p><p>As you walk first towards the door, Natsuya grabs your arm, stopping you in your tracks. “Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Send me that photo.”</p><p>
  <em> —It’s my shot, anyway. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“I spoil you too much.” Get it? ‘Cause in the anime he– yeah, you get it. LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>